The Surviving Game
by SVUforever1127
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are kidnapped and tortured they will be pushed to the their limits. It's a test of friendship, strength and love. Will they make it out alive? Or is the struggle too much for them to handle? It's all down to this. The Surviving Game. It's not too graphic but it has mature themes so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

They drove down the road it was hot and Olivia took off her T-shirt leaving her in just a string top. Elliot couldn't help but glance over every now and then. He tried to shake the thought. She's his partner after all. "El? Are you OK?" she asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Even her touch drew him in.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as he spoke. Olivia was about to reply when they felt a jolt.

"What was that?" she asked looking to Elliot.

"Some idiot just rammed us" Elliot said as the car swerved a little. He went to move out of the way but the giant truck seemed to do the same. "What the fuck is that guy doing!" Elliot said getting frustrated.

"El calm down" Olivia replied.

"He's tryna fucking kill us!" Elliot yelled. Olivia was about to tell him how he was being childish and overreacting but she didn't get a chance. Elliot tried to keep the car under control but it was too late. The sound of ripping metal was ringing in his ears, he had no control.

Then a deafening silence fell over the car, Elliot could only hear his own shallow breathing. Luckily he didn't think he was harmed after his tumble down the hillside. "That was close right Liv?" he said sighing with relief, that is until he was answered by silence and the light breeze. "Liv?" he asked, turning to face her. Fear rushed through him as blood dripped heavily from her injuries. "Olivia can you hear me?!" he called but still got no response. "Olivia?!" he yelled as he felt himself start to tear up. He managed to get out of the car and stumble to her side. He knew he wasn't supposed to move her but they were in the middle of nowhere he had to do something.

He carried her up the hillside, with great difficulty. When he reached the side of the road he fell to his knees. He was weak but he knew Olivia needed medical attention.

There weren't many cars and any cars that did speed down the old dusty road just completely bypassed them.

Elliot was just about ready to give up hope when someone stopped. "Oh my god. What happened? Are you OK?" a man asked, stepping out of his pickup truck.

"No, you have to help me" Elliot said desperately. He used all his strength to get to his feet. He still had Olivia held close to him.

"OK come on I'lll get help" he said walking towards him. Elliot was reluctant to let Olivia go but he was too weak to carry her. The man gently took her from him and sat her in the truck. Elliot got in beside her and the man began to drive. Olivia's head was rested on Elliot's shoulde, her body was completely motionless. Elliot felt so helpless, he's her partner it's his job to keep her safe and he failed. It made him feel guilty, angry, frustrated even. "It's all gonna be OK" he whispered to Olivia as he ran his fingers through her hair. He let his eyes wonder from her and realised they were no where neat a hospital or even civilisation of any kind. "Where are we going?" he asked as the man turned the truck towards a wooded trail. He stayed silent and this made Elliot worry for their safely. He reached for the door handle but it was locked. "OK stop the truck" he said but the man kept driving. Elliot felt for his gun but couldn't find it. Then he decided to look for Liv's.

"Looking for this?" the man asked holding Olivia's service weapon. It was the first time he'd spoken since they got in the truck and he was holding a gun.. This was not good...

Elliot felt a jolt and everything became dark... The mysterious man had pistol whipped him. This wasn't an accident, this was a premeditated kidnapping...

 **This is my first story on this account so please don't kill me. Also I'd really appreciate reviews because I get writers block a lot and I just love hearing from you guys in general. ❤❤❤**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV.

I woke up and I could feel the cold damp air against my skin. I could barely keep my eyes open, all I saw was darkness. I hear a faint whispering and turn my head "Liv? Liv?"it was Elliot's gentle voice calling out to me. I tried to speak but no words would come out. I breathed in beep, feeling a sharp pain in my head.

"El... Where are you?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"Over here" he whispered a little louder. I couldn't understand what was happening. I went to get up and realised I was tied down tight. Elliot was tied to a chair not far from me, I was tied to a matress and we were in a dark room. What was going on? I heard a door creak open but I couldn't bring myself to stay awake.

No POV.

Olivia had been drifting in and out of consciousness and Elliot was getting concerned. The man walked in with a sinister look on his face. "I see you're awake" he chimed but Elliot stayed quiet. The man walked to Olivia and stood over her. A look crossed his face, a look that scared Elliot. He just stood there looking her up and down with a nod and a smile. "This is gonna be fun" he said turning to Elliot who became agitated and panicked. He knew what the man was thinking, he didn't want to sit there and watch him torture the one person he has left.

"Whadda you want from us!" Elliot yelled and the mam laughed.

"There's the reaction I was looking for" he smiled. He sat next to Olivia and ran his fingers through her hair. Elliot became more frustrated and that seemed to satisfy him. "Who the fuck are you?!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh I'm Mike" he said casually as he let his hands explore Olivia.

"Don't you touch her you sick son of a bitch!" Elliot became increasingly agitated.

"I'm not doing anything... Yet. She's gonna be awake for that, so you can hear her scream" he laughed.

"What do you want? Is it money? I can get you money. Just please leave her alone" Elliot pleaded desperately.

"Oh I don't want your money" Mike laughed and Olivia began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes darted from Elliot to Mike. "Morning" Mike smiled and Olivia just stared at him. "Not up for talking? That's OK. We don't need to talk" he said standing up. Olivia looked up at him watching his every move. He walked to Elliot and duct taped his mouth. "This is in case you try and interrupt" he whispered in his ear before walking back to Olivia. She started to panic in realisation of what was happening. Elliot secretly prayed she'd lose consciousness just long enough for him to get bored but he knew his prayers wouldn't be answered.

Olivia shivered at Mike's cold touch as he began to take off her clothes. "Please don't" she pleaded starting to struggle. Mike just shushed her and continued what he was doing. Elliot's eyes filled with tears as he watched her plead with him. Mike forced himself inside her and a scream escaped her. Elliot shut his eyes tight but he couldn't block out her screams. His stomach turned he couldn't bare it.

Olivia felt herself start to shake. She knew what was happening and she couldn't stop herself. An involuntary moan escaped her. "Yes that's it" he said moving faster. Olivia felt the warmth of her blood against her skin, she would do anything to make it stop. He harshly pulled away and left her there to bleed. She started to lose consciousness and Elliot desperately tried to keep her awake. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

 **Thanks for reading please review and lemme know what you think! Thanks guys ❤❤❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elliot's POV.**

I couldn't get Olivia's screams out of my mind. That fear in her eyes, the pain I felt seeing her like that. The smell of smoke filled the air clouding my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his shadow above me. "Well good morning" he smirked.

"P-please just tell me what you want from us.. I can't take it" I said using everything I had in me not to cry.

"This is payment enough. Besides you've felt nothing yet. I can't say the same for your partner over there" he laughed pointing to Olivia. She was beaten and bloodied, her breathing was shallow as if she may he having difficulty.

"She needs a doctor" I pleaded seeing the extant of the damage for the first time. He simply laughed and lit another cigarette. "They're gonna find you" I said angrily. I was done begging. "You'll be somebody's bitch within the space of five minutes" I continued on. He just kept laughing, like this was funny.

"Well until then. She's my bitch" he smirked lighting another cigarette. "Now just to be fair. I'm gonna let you feel her pain, since she clearly got it worse than you did" he grabbed some duct tape and covered my mouth so my screams of pain couldn't be heard. He put his cigarette out on me and I felt the throbbing pain of the burn. "Now if you think that hurt. Imagine how she's going to feel when I'm burning her all over" he laughed as he walked away from me. He took out yet another cigarette but before lighting it he kicked her harshly. "Get up bitch. You need to be awake for this" he said harshly, I saw her eyes flutter open and I could see how scared she was.

 **Olivia's POV.**

I woke up feeling a jolt and hearing a mans voice. My prayers that it would all be a dream weren't answered. I felt the weight of him on top of me as he took out a cigarette lighting it above me. I saw Elliot close his eyes tight and I realised what was coming. I felt the heat of it touch my bare skin and a scream of pain escaped me. "Yeah that's it" he whispered seductively. I realised my screams of pain turned him on.I tried not to scream but burn after burn, touch after touch. I couldn't hold it in. "This is all his fault" he said referring to Elliot. You can blame him for this" he whispered as he started to kiss me. I started to struggle but he liked that. I stopped struggling but he liked that too. It seemed everything I did got him off.

By now I could hardly move my body went completely numb. No more screaming, no more fighting. Nothing. I felt something sharp pierce my skin then everything around me became dark.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Elliot yelled, I couldn't see him but I could hear him perfectly. My vision slowly came into focus and I saw the man over me. I felt his hand on my leg but I couldn't move. He moved his hand up further and smirked.

"The meds kicked in pretty fast huh?" he laughed. "You didn't even flinch that time" he said seeming satisfied. I hoped maybe it would numb the pain but then I felt the weight of him on top of me. "The best thing about this. Is you can feel everything" he smirked kissing me. I watched Elliot struggle to break free but I knew he wouldn't get away. I was just waiting for this man to kill me. Just to end it but seeing the determination in Elliot's eyes kept me thinking there might be hope. People were searching for us. They'd find us sooner or later... Right?

 **sorry guys. I'm not sure if you still wanna read this... But here you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot's POV.

I couldn't take it anymore. Watching him violate her. Hearing her scream. The blood, the bruises it tore me apart. I couldn't stop him. I was powerless. Weak. But most of all afraid. I was afraid that one of these days he'd kick her and she wouldn't wake up. We had to escape.

I started to fiddle around with the handcuffs realising one was broken. I tried to free my hand having difficulty. Then he walked in. I quickly stopped with the handcuffs. "Who's up for some fun today huh?" he asked with a smirk. That was it. I couldn't take it. I forced my hands free ignoring the fact I had made myself bleed. I punched him in the face. I kept hitting him over and ove. I ran to Olivia and untied her.

"Now we gotta run OK?" I whispered and she nodded. She struggled to get to her feet. I took her hand in mine and just started running. I had no idea where to go. I just ran. I saw a window and started to climb out. I took Liv's hands in mine and pulled her up but then Mike or whatever he calls himself barged up and grabbed her from behind. She started kicking and screaming. I still had her hands held tight. Then she stopped she looked up at me. "Run" she whispered.

"I-I can't leave you" I said as tears streamed my face.

"Just go! I'll be fine. I promise just go please" she said hurriedly and I let her go and started running, not looking back. I stumbled out onto a highway. I didn't know where I was but I knew plenty of people were passing.

Nobody's POV.

The Brooks family were headed for New York city. It was just another stop on their road trip. They drove along the old highway and saw Elliot stumble towards the road. "Oh my god dad look!" their oldest daughter exclaimed. They pulled over and saw Elliot covered in blood. "Sir are you OK?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"You have to help me. He-he's gonna kill her" Elliot said getting hysterical.

"Kill who?" Mr. Roberts asked concerned.

"Olivia. He's gonna kill Olivia" Elliot said frustrated.

"OK come with me" Mr. Brooks said guiding him to the car. They started driving and reached the city pretty fast to get Elliot to a hospital. The whole time he just rambled on about how he'd left Olivia alone.

Meanwhile Mike was furious and unfortunately for Olivia he directed all of his rage at her. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE THE GAME?!" he yelled. He started hitting her over and over. Each punch harder than the first. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "Looks like I don't need you anymore" he laughed, picking her up and putting her in a van. She started fading in and out of consciousness. The van came to a stop and after that everything went dark.

Cragen's POV.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I drove to the hospital asap. After 3 months they had finally found him. Elliot was at mercy. Other than his emotional state and his nutrition Elliot was fine. He had taken some beatings but after all that he came out OK compared to what Olivia went through and was still going through. I went to see him I knew he would be too traumatised to talk just yet but I needed to know if Olivia was OK. If he knew where she was.

"Elliot" I said quietly and he looked up at me. "Do you know where Olivia is?" I asked and at the mention of her name he started to lash out.

"N-no! No! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled getting caught up in a flashback.

"Elliot it's me. Don. Calm down you're OK" I say reassuringly.

"I let him... I let him hurt her" he said shaking all over.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I-I didn't finish the game" he said ignoring my questions but I just asked them anyway.

"What game?" I asked thinking he'd lost his mind but as I thought more about it maybe that's what this man wanted. To play a "game". Elliot looked at me seriously before replying.

"The surviving game"

 **sorry guys my internet was down. It's not much. Next chapter will probably be the last ?**


End file.
